Numb
by Shinya18Kougami
Summary: Halloween fic. Hibarin Kyoya is determined to prove to a certain pineapple-headed vampire that he is nothing more than a common blooded herbivore. Too bad things don't seem to go to plan. 6918. Yaoi. One-Shot. AU.


**Numb**

**Summary: **Halloween fic. Hibarin Kyoya is determined to prove to a certain pineapple-headed vampire that he is nothing more than a common blooded herbivore. Too bad things don't seem to go to plan. 6918. Yaoi. One-Shot. AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The amazing Amano Akira does.

**Note: **I don't normally write at all. I'm only writing this since it's Halloween and I feel that KHR deserves Halloween fics more than any other anime. KHR needs more love. This fic is not really scary as its meant to be, but its a Halloween fic since it has vampires in it.  
Also, Hibari is automatically weaker in this since I can't be bothered making this whole long fight with him ended up getting beaten anyway.

**Rating: **T+ For mild suggestive themes.

* * *

_Dominated_

_By all you hated_

_This will make you ULTRA-**numb**_

* * *

The wind was blowing wildly. Young children were scattered about and trying to hurry to get their candy before returning back home to their concerned parents. Many people were refusing to open their doors so that leaves couldn't be blown in and to keep their houses warm.

Walking down the darkened streets, a hooded figure was staring at the children who were laughing, giggling and shivering, their costumes fluttering about as they darted past him. He stared at the ones dressed at vampires without a care before he walked on, a small yellow bird snuggled in his hands, not liking the cold at all.

That person was Hibarin Kyoya. He walked round the streets on this very night, looking for someone. Someone who thought it would be fun to play games with him. The strong iron scent of blood filled the air, but no human would be able to smell it. Only someone like him, a _true vampire_, would be able to smell such a thing.

He stopped under a street light and then looked up, crimson eyes glowing brightly as a blast of purple then shot up and shattered the bulb, alarming the people inside one of the houses.

"That poor boy! He must have gotten a fright when the light cut out!" a woman came out her house to check on him, only to blink in confusion when she was greeted by darkness. "Where did he go...?"  
Hibarin continued to walk calmly, looking round and then furrowing his brow. The scent was all over the place, but it was seemingly stronger at this particular bit. He walked forwards, and then yawned before his eyes sharpened and he jumped over a wall, only to be greeted by a few dead humans, flesh rotting and their bodies being manipulated to attack him. He knocked them down rather quickly and then looked up, seeing a figure sitting on the roof of the victims house, chuckling merrily.  
"Kufufu~," Hibarin looked at the bodies, smelling their scent before he looked back.

"How stupid," Hibarin drawled lazily. "Murdering people and then making them seem like zombies on _Halloween _of all nights..."  
"Oya? It's amusing, watching the little kids scream at the sight of them and then run away~," the figure jumped down, and landed right in front of Hibarin, mismatched red and blue eyes flickering until both turned a dark crimson. "But of course, to you, this is like tarnishing Namimori's innocence, is it not?"  
"Rokudo Mukuro," a feral growl filled the air. "I will bite you to death this time. I will not accept the deaths of civilians for your amusement. You really are just a common blooded herbivore."  
Another chuckle ripped through the air, and before Hibarin knew it, Mukuro was right in his face, arms gripped and chin being cupped roughly.

"But dear, admit it, that scent is driving you mad, is it not? I can tell from the colour of your eyes, you haven't fed for weeks, have you~?"  
Hibarin pulled his face away, eyes still glowing a bright crimson rather than their usual onyx-silver tone. He looked irritated as he then tried to move his arms, only to find that they were secured by flowering vines. He was still growing, and the bird that had been resting in his hands had now hidden in his hood.

"Hibarin! Hibarin!" Mukuro chuckled at its frightened tweets as he leaned over, looking right into the slightly smaller boys eyes, watching as the pupil narrowed. It showed his irritation as he whispered so quietly that it could have easily been carried away with the wind, but someone like Hibarin would be able to hear it over half a mile away.

"Lets have a peek inside yours head shall we? I promise you won't feel a thing~," Hibarin's expression turned into a scowl within an instant. "It's be like... you're _numb_~."  
Then everything went still and Hibarin went silent. He could still see, but he couldn't feel a thing as dark raven hair waved all over the place, the winds growing stronger and leaves battering off his clothes. Mukuro merely hummed and then reached inside his coat, taking the warm little fluff ball that he knew as his pet.

"Cute little thing, I'm surprised someone like you is caring enough to look after him~," Hibarin stared at him, expression blank as he tried to concentrate. There was no warmth in his coat any more, everything felt so cold... "Don't worry dear Kyoya~. I won't hurt your little friend here?"  
The tweeting continued before it was silenced when Mukuro placed the bird inside his own coat. He then talked forwards, before easily grabbing Hibarin's arms and pulling him off.

The one thing Hibarin could never deal with was illusions. The instant Mukuro lessened his power just slightly, he was going to break free and literally kill him for what he had done. He could tell that he was getting pulled away from the streets, and that he was now being taken to a wooded area, full of large trees and weeds.

Before he knew it, he was sitting on the ground, on a pile of dry leaves, with his head tilted upwards.

"How does that numb feeling suit you dear? It's what you feel when you're dead~," Hibarin's eyes flickered slightly before settling. "Of course, I have no intention of killing you at all right now. There would be no point. My amusement would be gone and I would probably be hunted down for kill such a young pure blood such as yourself~."  
He then came closer, so that their noses were brushing together.

"Kufufu, I still get to have my fun though~," Hibarin wanted to protest, but blinked when he felt a pair of oddly warm lips pressing against his own, wanting to know how this could possibly be amusing. All he knew was that it was an intimate reaction that some people, mostly humans, enjoyed to do. His eyes flickered, knowing that Mukuro had no intention of stopping there. His lips were pried apart, and he made a somewhat muffled sound without realizing it as a tongue was brushing along his own.

He couldn't feel it much, only as much as Mukuro was letting him feel. With him being numbed out, it was impossible for him to move a muscle in retaliation. Mukuro pulled away and then whispered in his ear softly.

"Close your eyes dear~."  
He didn't have much choice in the matter.

* * *

In a room with dimmed lights, lay a small, thin figure tangle in bed sheets, hiding his face in a pillow as raven hair hid the majority of his face. A few hours had passed down, and his movements had been returned to him.

He was meant to show Mukuro that he was a herbivore, but now he just felt downgraded, and mentally numb after being put through an intimate situation. He lay there, covered by a thin sheet as he looked over, seeing the figure of the person he hated most standing there, wearing nothing more than a robe as he tied his hair up and then glanced over, chuckling merrily.

"I must say Kyoya-kun, I didn't realize you could make that much noise-"  
"Shut up," Mukuro blinked and then hummed as he stared at a mirror, pulling his robe down just slightly to see a deep bite mark in his shoulder, humming softly. He knew Hibarin would eventually bite him out of hunger, but he never expected the bite to be as vicious as that. Usually vampires are a bit more... calm when feeding.

Mukuro shrugged. He blamed it on Hibarin not feeding since the month before. He slipped the robe back on and then walked over to the tired vampire laying in front of him, covered in a soft glow as he backed off from him.

"Do you finally admit I'm not your average common-blooded herbivore dear~?"  
"... Never."

Mukuro hummed and then chuckled merrily, before sitting down.

"I thought you'd say that~."

Hibarin blinked and then closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep as the sound of police cars whizzed by. It was obvious that someone had discovered the corpses lying in the garden, and now they had to keep the place cut off and investigate for the culprit.

Too bad humans didn't know vampires were real. No one would ever guess that it was Rokudo Mukuro. Ever.

"Kyoya-kun?"  
Mukuro got no response, not that he expected one anyway.

"Happy Halloween~."

* * *

_**A/N: **The fail of the century. This is why I don't write stories. Happy Halloween everyone. _

**_Lyrics (From above)  
Song: ULTRAnumb  
Artist: Blue Stahli_**


End file.
